Fidelidade
by Marjarie
Summary: Finalmente ela seria apenas sua. presente para a Kakau


Fruits Basket pertence a Natsuki Takaya.

**Fidelidade**

Nunca foi simples... Sequer fácil... Nunca.

Ser amaldiçoado pelo espírito do cachorro... O animal mais fiel. Que se entrega de corpo e alma, mas aguarda igual sentimento em retorno.

E foi justamente essa necessidade, essa fidelidade tão forte que chegava a doer, que o levou ao que era hoje.

Porque machucou.

Por mais que o sorriso aparente não deixasse seu rosto, por dentro seu sangue fervia. Tanto pela dor de tê-la encontrado nos braços de Kureno, quanto pela raiva. Tinha vontade de feri-la, fazê-la sentir o mesmo que sentiu.

Por isso foi até Ren.

Mesmo que aquela mulher fosse um demônio, era justamente por ter sido com ela que a ferida em Akito seria maior. E como isso era bom. Ver o sofrimento no rosto transtornado dela enquanto gritava e cuspia em sua cara, a traição.

Engraçado como ela parecia esquecer que havia sido ela mesma quem começara com esse jogo de quem machucava mais. Mas Akito se achava no direito de ter controle sobre cada um dos amaldiçoados e que, por ser Deus, eles dedicariam devoção e fidelidade absolutas.

Dedicação e fidelidade que ele mostraria sem pestanejar, exigindo apenas um pouco do mesmo em troca.

Porém, Akito agia como se fosse sua dona, como se pudesse fazer o que bem entendesse e que isso não traria conseqüências.

Assim como ela fazia com todos os outros... Mas ele era diferente...

As conseqüências foram e continuariam sendo cobradas. Até que ele ficasse satisfeito. Até que Akito percebesse que era dele e de ninguém mais. Suas palavras, gestos, seu corpo, tudo, tudo pertencia a ele. Principalmente a dor. Porque ele via o que ninguém conseguia ver. Aqueles malditos grilhões cedo ou tarde a levariam à ruína.

E ele iria estar lá nesse momento, na primeira fila, para observar o espetáculo, e só então, quando ela estivesse quebrada o bastante, iria lhe acolher outra vez.

Não como o cachorro que sofre por ter um espírito tão fiel ao seu dono, mas como Shigure, um homem que, por mais inexplicável que seja, a amou e ama loucamente.

_S&A_

A passos rápidos, foi até o quarto de Akito, encontrando-a sentada no futon, triste e perfeita como uma obra de arte. Fechando a porta, fez com que ela erguesse o rosto, percebendo sua presença. Eliminou então os passos que os separavam, parando em frente à bela mulher.

- Shigure... – Akito murmurou suave, num tom de voz que lembrava, e muito, do tempo em que ela era uma inocente criança.

Sentindo toda a necessidade presente naquele chamado, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e deixou que buscasse em seus braços, o conforto que tanto precisava.

- Doeu... – ela falou algum tempo depois.

- Eu sei. – foi toda resposta que recebeu de Shigure. Ele sabia que o momento da separação seria difícil. Cada um dos amaldiçoados sentiria seu próprio vazio por ter uma ligação de séculos tão inesperadamente rompida, mas Akito sentiria o vazio de todos, tornando a dor muito maior. Como se levasse para longe de sua alma, todos os pecados cometidos.

E com isso, pensou de forma egoísta, finalmente poderia tê-la apenas para si... Após esperar tanto tempo... Com um sorriso, a estreitou mais forte e deixou suas mãos se perderem entre as formas que se moldavam perfeitas sob seu toque.

- Agora acabou. – ele falou. Resumindo tudo nessas duas palavras. Akito se permitiu aconchegar melhor naquele abraço.

- Sim.

E foi no momento que aquela simples afirmação deixou os lábios dela, que Shigure entendeu. Não é como se ele _poderia_ tê-la, agora, ele _a tinha_.

Minha, pensou para si... Satisfeito com a perfeição dessa palavra.

- Minha. – sussurrou então, mais satisfeito ainda em escutar o som que ela produzia. – Minha... – repetiu, fazendo Akito erguer o rosto para encará-lo.

- Sua. – ela respondeu e sorriu. Um sorriso livre de máscaras, como sempre deveria ter sido. Não restando nenhum vestígio do patriarca implacável, apenas a bela e delicada mulher que ela por tanto tempo escondera sob ações cruéis.

Satisfeito, Shigure eliminou a distância por completo... Não haveria porque existir qualquer hesitação para demonstrar sua necessidade. Aproximou-se o máximo que pôde. Beijando, sentindo... Amando. E nesse instante, era como se nada houvesse passado, como se ontem fosse o dia em que haviam trocado carícias. Não existia mais Kureno, Ren, nem a saudade que um corpo sentiu longe do outro.

Era apenas a felicidade suprema e a promessa muda de que nada mais se interporia entre os dois. Não era preciso perdoar e ser perdoado, não agora que palavras tornavam-se desnecessárias. Que a ânsia em seus gestos, a intensidade dos toques preenchiam o espaço que eles mesmos criaram para separá-los.

Shigure sentia, cada vez mais intensamente, que Akito deixara tudo para trás. Não era mais deus, era apenas uma mulher que nesse momento se entregava de corpo e alma.

Uma pontinha do seu sentimento passado aconchegou-se em felicidade. Toda a fidelidade e dedicação que sempre buscara, finalmente estavam em suas mãos. E ele retribuiria. Com todo o seu ser... Em igual ou maior intensidade.

Trocando um último beijo, perdeu-se por um instante no turbilhão de sensações e então se deitou, trazendo Akito consigo, aconchegada sobre seu peito, de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

E onde para sempre permaneceria.

Antes que ela adormecesse, acariciou a face alva, afastando os suaves fios de cabelo, atraindo para si, toda a atenção daqueles olhos. Então falou, apenas movendo os lábios. Akito não precisava de sons para sentir a importância daquela declaração.

"Seu."

FIM

(Mar cai exausta e acabada no chão)

Nossa, foi difícil. Eles são um casal que pra mim não fedem nem cheiram hahaha, some a isso a minha falta de inspiração... Resultado, fic curtinho e ruim. E ainda seu olhar clínico vai ver que está OOC (não consigo fugir dos OOC) Não brigue muito comigo Kakau T-T

Ao menos me esforcei bastante... Yoooosh!

Feliz amigo secreto /o/

Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo.

beijão

Rô, muito obrigada pela revisão. Eu te exploro tanto hehehehe.


End file.
